The present invention relates to a property box of cabinet/wall-hanging type requiring low temperature, and more particularly to a property box of cabinet/wall-hanging type requiring low temperature, which comprises an air cooler and is attachable to a wall surface or a corner of living space such as newly-built or existing apartments, houses or lodgings so as to store and make easily available of cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, films, beverage, beer or wine requiring low temperature whenever necessary.
Refrigerators are commonly used for the purpose of storing and avoiding degeneration of food for a long period of time at households or restaurants. In general, the refrigerators are manufactured in large size so as to store food requiring freezing or cooling in a massive scale. Such refrigerators are large in size and heavy in weight, thereby posing inconvenience in transportation and installation.
Also, since the refrigerators are conventionally installed in commonly shared space such as kitchens or living rooms, aesthetic factors can hardly be considered in the course of installation to be balanced with the surrounding circumstances within the living space. Moreover, cooked stuff, vegetables or meat requiring low temperature for the storage is stored together with pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, films in the same space at the same time. Therefore, a careless management of the cooling compartment is liable to result in insanitation due to a bad smell self-generated by the food and kinds of stuff stored therein.
It is the recent trend of living culture to avoid an exposure of a married couple""s or an individual""s private life to the extent of securing a bathroom for a couple""s use only. Under these circumstances, it poses inconvenience for the one who desires to retain a nude state if he or she has to wear clothes and walking toward a refrigerator located in the shared living space for drinking water or beverage or making up one""s face after taking a shower.
For this reason, a need has arisen to store pharmaceuticals, cosmetics or films requiring low temperature in a place apart from a refrigerator. Additional use of a small-sized refrigerator for that purpose rather result in narrowing the living space due to its extra occupation of a space despite its small size.
The problem of narrowing the living space is of significance when it comes to the lodgings or shops estimated about millions per square meter even if the space occupied by a small refrigerator is less than a square meter. It is apparent that the value of the occupied space is enormous. Accordingly, the most urgent task to be solved is to maximize the utility of a living space even if it is less than a square meter.
To solve the above problems, the applicant of the present invention filed Korean Patent Application No. 99-30784 on Jul. 28, 1999 and Utility Model Application Nos. 99-15247 and 99-15249, which are dual applications of the patent application.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the above Korean patent application and utility model applications disclose a constitution, comprising a cabinet 1 formed on a wall surface of a living space such as an ordinary house or a lodging in a predetermined size; a frame 2 inserted into an inner surface of the cabinet 1, tightly fixed to have a receiving space of a predetermined size and an exit; an opening/closing door 5 coupled with a hinge formed on the frame 2 and having an air cooler 3 on a lower portion thereof so as to discharge cool air as well as a housing section 4 inwardly formed to house properties, characterized in that the frame 2 has a prominence and depression groove 6 on a rear surface thereof, and an guiding bracket 7 is formed on the wall surface so as to be slidably coupled therewith from a side surface thereof.
In the conventional property box constituted above, cool air is generated by the air cooler 3 installed at the lower portion of the opening/closing door 5 so as to be supplied to the housing section 4. The cool air supplied from the air cooler 3 is discharged to a cool air discharge hole 9 along a cool air path 8.
The cool air discharged to the cool air discharge hole 9 is directly transferred to each housing section 4 formed in the opening/closing door 5 so that the properties (film, cosmetics, beverage, etc.) requiring cool air can maintain a predetermined temperature.
However, the property box 10 described above has drawbacks. To be specific, due to a formation of the air cooler 3 at the lower portion of the opening/closing door 5, frequent opening and closing of the opening/closing door 5 generate minute shakes transferred to and accumulated in the air cooler. This impedes a smooth operation of the air cooler when used for a long period of time or when exposed to a high humidity such as in a bathroom. Therefore, a continuous exposure to a high humidity may drive the property box into an abnormal operation, thereby deteriorating a quality of the product.
Furthermore, formation of the air cooler 3 in the opening/closing door 5 is also liable to cause a loss of heat due to a mixture of the cool air generated from the air cooler with the air from outside. This results in a significant waste of electric power.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a property box, which can prevent transferring of a shock to the air cooler generated by frequent opening and closing of the opening/closing door, and can avoid a direct contact of the humidity with the air cooler even under a humid atmosphere such as in a bathroom.
Another object of the present invention is to maximize availability of the living space when installing a property box.
To achieve the above and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a property box, comprising: a cabinet frame 101 of a predetermined size formed on a wall surface of a living space such an apartment, an ordinary house or a lodging; a first housing main body 104a having a housing for being inserted into the cabinet frame 101 and a predetermined housing space 102 as well as an exit 103; a fist air cooler 105a received and coupled with a predetermined space on a lower portion of the first housing main body 104a to generate low temperature; a first cool air path 107a for linking at least one or more first cool air discharging outlet 106a formed on an inner wall of the housing space 102 to supply cool air generated from the first air cooler 105a to the housing space 102 with the first air cooler 105a; and a first opening/closing door 108a rotatably hinge-coupled with the exit 103 of the first housing main body 104a for receiving predetermined properties.
The first air cooler 105a preferably includes a cryogenic semiconductor 111 operated by a power supply applied from a power supply section (not shown in the drawings) for generating cool and hot air.
The first air cooler 105a preferably includes a compressor (not shown in the drawings), a capillary tube (not shown in the drawings), and a vaporizer (not shown in the drawings) so as to circulate a coolant in a predetermined freezing cycle.
The first opening/closing door 108a preferably includes at least one or more first receiving shelf 109a attachably and detachably installed on a front surface of the external side thereof for receiving predetermined properties.
The housing space 102 preferably includes a second receiving section 110b for receiving properties to be in optimal contact with the cool air discharged to the first cool air discharging outlet 106a of the first housing main body 104a. 
The first air cooler 105a further includes a first collecting section 113a slidably coupled with a lower portion thereof for guiding and collecting water generated inside of the first air cooler 105a and the housing space 102 to a collecting hole 112.
The first air cooler 105 further includes an external casing 114 fixedly inserted into the cabinet frame 101 for fixedly coupling the first housing main body 104a with the internal housing space 102.
The first air cooler 105a preferably further includes a rib 120 formed at least one of an external surface or a rear surface of the external casing with a predetermined thickness.
The first air cooler 105a is preferably housed by and coupled with a predetermined upper region of the first housing main body 104a so that the cool air generated therefrom can be circulated within the housing space 102 in a convection manner.